


Kiss and Tell

by orphan_account



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: 2x8, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He was trying to intimidate you ... because he wanted to protect me." "He still wants to protect you," Mario said. "He gave me the talk earlier..." "The talk?" Angus laughed. "Like the sex talk because I'm pretty sure that you know where babies come from..." Mario laughed too, "No." he said. "The 'I'll kill you if you hurt my little brother talk.'" Angus whistled lowly, and laughed. "Really?" "Yeah," Mario confirmed.





	

"Mario can I talk to you ...?" Mario pulled his jacket onto his arm as he stepped out of the locker room. He almost ran straight into him. 

"I uh... I have a..." he hesitated trying to find the right word. Appointment played at the tip of his tongue but it didn't seem like the right word. "Date," he told his superior. 

Mike met his eyes with a puzzled look on his face. "It's just... family stuff." Mario said sighed, he waved his hand around trying to come up with something to say that made sense, "Look I'm not gonna tell anyone about earlier if that's what you're worried about..." He started to walk away but Mike grabbed his arm. 

"I don't want to talk about that." he said.

Mario twisted under his grip. "So what do you want to talk about then?"  

"Angus..." Mike loosened his grip on Mario's arm and Mario pulled his arm away. 

"Look," Mario said. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I wanted to visit him but I couldn't..." he deliberately let his voice trail off. "Angus knows that." 

Mike shook his head again. "That's not..." He sighed. "I'm not the same person I was when I thought it would be a good idea to come back here. I built a life of my own away from my parents and my family and I thought that was what I wanted but ... hell, I'm not even the same person I was when I fell out of that helicopter. I don't want to be here. I think I knew it even then..." he let himself trail off. 

Mario stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain himself. Interested now in what he had to say. 

"The only reason I'm still here is because of Angus. He needs someone to protect him."

"So you came back here to protect him?" Mario pressed. 

"No," Mike said. "I came back here because I wanted to but I realized that he still needs someone." 

"He has Malaya," Mario offered. 

"Mario ... " Mike started. "He needs more then a friend and I need to know if I can trust you to be that for him." 

Mario stared at him, his lips pursed, as he thought about what Mike had just said. 

"Yeah," he concluded. Finally understanding what Mike meant. The simple syllable escaped his mouth in the form of a sigh. "I can." 

Mike nodded. "If you hurt him just know... I've binge watched just about every crime show on T.V. while I was recovering..." 

Mario chuckled at his attempt at a joke, but the implications of the agreement were fresh in his mind so he didn't really hear it, as much as he absent mindedly reacted to it. 

"I have to go," Mario said. 

"Mario," Mike reached out to grab him again, but this time Mario didn't let himself be pulled in. He stopped. "I'm serious," he said. 

"About which part?" Mario asked. He tried to pull himself back into a normal state of mind, because he couldn't have all of this on his mind when he went to meet his dad's girlfriend. 

Mike stared at him. "Both parts." Suddenly, despite the fact that Mario knew that Mike couldn't even hurt him if he tried, he sounded threatening, and Mario began to doubt the aforementioned fact. Despite the fact that he knew Mike was still not fully recovered. He was just about as scared of him in that moment as he was when he'd met him and Mike had identified him by the mistake he'd made on Angus' dime. 

"I'm serious too," Mario assured him softly.  

 

 

Angus didn't remember leaving the light on when he'd left. But most days he couldn't remember a time before his shift had begun when he came back from a long one. This hell shift was one of those shifts. 

He set his keys and phone down on the kitchen counter and finally looked up to see none of then Mario Savetti sitting on his couch with his feet up on the coffee table, staring down at his phone. Angus jumped. He had to do a double take to make sure what he was seeing was real. The shock of seeing the dark haired boy sitting there, in his living room woke him up, at least a little bit. 

"How did you get in..." Angus asked. 

"Climbed in the window," Mario said. Nonchalantly. 

Angus rolled his eyes. 

"Mike gave me his key," Mario put his phone into his sweatshirt pocket and he pulled the key out and held it between his fingers, as if he was showing off a prize. Angus plopped down on the couch next to him, and he yanked the key away from him. 

"Hey maybe I wanted to keep that," Mario pouted. 

"Please," Angus scoffed. "If I let you have a key I'd have to change the locks." 

They both chuckled, but neither of them had anything to say. Angus set the key down on the table, and he sighed, and adjusted himself so that he was laying with his head in Mario's lap. It feels as if it's the most natural thing in the world to be doing, despite whatever implications that it could bring. 

Mario stared down at him, but he didn't object to it. He ran a hand through Angus' short hair. "These long shifts are killing me," Angus said softly. 

Mario humed in response. "How's Malaya?" 

"She's ..." Angus started. "Worried..." Angus doesn't have to elaborate. The small talk should feel awkward, but it's comforting. The way that Mario willingly dances with him around the elephant in the room lets Angus build up the courage to say what he wants to say. Somehow, he'll have to thank Mario one day, for always wordlessly understanding. 

"How was coffee with your step mom?" Angus asked. 

"I don't know what she saw in him," Mario said. "She's a decent human being. She could do better." 

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Angus said.

 

Mario hummed. "The heart wants what it wants.." he sang softly.  

Angus laughed, "Are you singing Selena Gomez?"

Mario tried to continue the verse but he couldn't get through it without laughing. "Yeah. Is that a problem?" 

"No..." Angus said. "I just didn't think you'd be into that type of music." 

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he said. 

Angus hummed. He didn't know what to say next so he let Mario stroke his hair, and he didn't say anything until, eventually, he built up the courage to address the elephant. 

"Mike told you he was leaving then," Angus said. 

Mario nodded. "Yeah." 

They were silent again, for a moment, until Mario worked up the courage to ask a question he'd spent the entire day wondering about. 

"What did you tell Mike about me?" he asked. 

Angus looked up at him, and met his eyes. "What?" 

"When you introduced us.. you said you told him other things about me since ..." Mario didn't even let the words leave his mouth. "What did you tell him?" 

Angus bit his lip. "I said..." he took  deep breath. "Do you really want to know?" 

Mario nodded. 

"At first... I talked about how much I hated you. When you screwed me over... but then you kind of grew on me. Like an annoying puppy." Angus said. "At first they're annoying, you have to clean up their messes, but eventually you fall in love with them."

"You told him that I was like an annoying puppy?" Mario asked. 

Angus shook his head. "I told him how cute you are when you're drunk after we went out to get a drink that time. I told him..." Angus sighed contently. "How you don't smile enough. That I didn't want to like you, not after you could have gotten me fired for trying to cover up the fact that you stuck yourself with a needle doing labs on Ted, but that every time we were in the same room I couldn't help but look up at you because if you did smile at something, I didn't want to miss it. I told him that I should have hated you for being such a dick about that lady from the home invasion case... but I didn't." Angus said. 

"Should I code looks strange to Angus on the insurance forms?" he mocked Mario. 

Mario rolled his eyes.

"He was trying to intimidate you ... because he wanted to protect me." 

"He still wants to protect you," Mario said. "He gave me the talk earlier..." 

"The talk?" Angus laughed. "Like the sex talk because I'm pretty sure that you know where babies come from..." 

Mario laughed too, "No." he said. "The 'I'll kill you if you hurt my little brother talk.'" 

Angus whistled lowly, and laughed. "Really?" 

"Yeah," Mario confirmed. 

He could feel his cheeks starting to warm up and he looked up, so Angus couldn't see the look on his face. 

"Did it work?" Angus asked. 

"I'm scared of him if that's what you're asking." 

Angus huffed playfully. He sat up so that he could look at Mario's face. 

"Do you think that when people are in a coma they can hear what we tell them?" Angus asked. 

"I heard that talking to coma patients helps them recover faster," Mario said. He rested his head on Angus shoulder. 

"I talked about you a lot... when I was with Mike. I told him how I thought I was over you when Malaya told me that you screwed Heather in the locker room. Then I told him how even though Malaya promised me that you weren't straight and that her gaydar was never wrong I gave up hope that you'd ever be into me. How I thought I was over you until you showed up at my apartment the first day I got out of rehab and how you didn't say anything to me you just sat with me. I told him about the way that when I was sitting with him sometimes you'd come just to check on me. How you told me that I needed to listen to my heart and not to my dad and Dr.Campbell. How you held me back when they thought he wouldn't breathe on his own. How you said that you had me, and you whispered my name into my neck. I told him about how you broke down in my arms. How that entire night we didn't speak but you let me hold you until you fell asleep and I wonder if he heard all of that..." 

"But the way he looked at you when he said he was 'back to kicking your ass earlier'" Angus laughed. "I think he did." 

"Is there anything you didn't tell him?" Mario asked. 

"I didn't tell him about how I wanted to kiss you before we went to the funeral." 

"Why not?" Mario asked. 

"Because he was awake." 

Mario nodded. "Do you still want to kiss me?" he asked. Mario lifted his head so that they were sitting face to face now. 

Angus nodded. "Can I?" 

"If you promise not to kiss and tell," Mario teased. "I don't want Mike to hurt me." 

Angus leaned in closer, until he was whispering into Mario's lips, "I promise."

 


End file.
